


Legos

by MadhouseCabaret



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseCabaret/pseuds/MadhouseCabaret
Summary: Changmin is bored and Yunho is as well. What better way to occupy the evening?





	Legos

  Changmin yawned as his eyes tried to focus on the book in his hand, but this damned summer rain was making him extremely sleepy. After trying to re-read the same page twice did he give up tossing the reading material to the foot of his bed, and subsequently stretched his upper body out with a comfortable exhale. Their home was quiet right now save the pitter patter of rain on the rooftop and against the window panes. He groaned and flipped over onto his side gazing at his room fixated on no one thing in particular, but even with lethargy still feeling restless enough to do something.

So Changmin got up and shuffled to one of his bookcases taking down a bucket that was brightly colored labeled 'Legos', and felt no shame in sitting his ass on the floor before popping the top off. There was something relaxing about just taking toys like this and putting them all together with either purpose, or just to create a nonsensical design for stress relief. Games in general were an excellent source of relief for him when days became boring or the beat of life was too harsh even by his standards. Videogames were great too, but the only issue was finding the time for anything that required extra gameplay; see JRPGs or even MMOs that were wildly popular. For example, he would like to try out something like Overwatch or even a game such as Hyperdimension Neptunia. Actually having the time to sit down and press through three free hours was a whole other issue entirely.

Mario Kart and Sonic it was.

Changmin hummed an unknown tune as he thoughtfully pieced together different parts of the blocks, pursing his lips and trying to create what may be the start of a castle structure before a knock came to his door.  
  "Yes?" Changmin recovered swiftly from getting startled.  
  "Changminnie are you hungry at all? I can go get us something to eat." Yunho could be heard clearly through the other side of the door. There were two options that presented themselves here:  
1\. Yunho was _actually_ hungry and needed sustenance soon  
2\. Yunho was actually very bored and required someone to talk to.  
Changmin sighed with a soft snort before getting up off the floor and going to open up his bedroom door.  
  "Do you need food or attention?" The young man asked casually.  
  "Both, but actually I was craving that chicken bowl we had from down the street last week." Yunho smiled at him with those bright, cat like eyes and Changmin couldn't even bring himself to say 'no, it may not be ideal for your diet'. Instead he shifted to his left some and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders and nod in agreement before glancing back over to his new creation on the floor.  
  "You could do that out in the living room. I'm not using the coffee table for anything really."  
And Changmin sighed.  
  "You're bored. Alright let me carefully transport this all out there okay?"

  Carefully indeed as Changmin took two trips to move the work and progress plus the bucket into their living room. Yunho had the television on low volume apparently and not really a channel with anything too interesting on, and what looked like a book also left on the table, cast away in a moment of boredom. Yunho had sat himself back onto the sofa with his feet planted on the floor, and Changmin sitting in front of him on the floor with his new creation. They both were smiling fondly without being seen although the gesture was gleaned as Yunho sat up more gently rubbing Minnie's shoulders. Instinctively Changmin leaned back feeling a pleasant warmth spread to his cheeks, and Yunho's hands were expertly rubbing the tired muscles of his neck and shoulders with great care to not knead too harshly. After a minute Changmin ceased putting together his Legos and merely leaned his head back looking up at Yunho with a pleasant gaze.  
  "I love you." Changmin's voice was soft in inflection, but the tone was soft by way of emotion. Yunho's lips turned up in an adoring smile before he leaned down planting a kiss on Changmin's lips gently. They stayed practically nose to nose for a few more seconds before Yunho pulled away to sit upright and thread his fingers through Changmin's hair.  
  "I bet I love you more." Yunho teased as his fingertips gently rubbed Changmin's scalp.c  
  "You love everything more than the average human. Ah, hyung! Maybe you're _not_ human after all! Changmin turned in mock surprise causing Yunho to slowly raise a hand to his mouth pretending to be taken aback by this revelation. Both of them broke down into a series of small laughs before Yunho cutely leaned forward to rest his chin atop Changmin's head with a soft sigh through his nose. Changmin on the other hand, completely used to this continued on making what seemed to be a fort of some description with Yunho watching from over the top of his head in interest.

  "I want to help. Do you know how long it's been since I played with anything like that?" Yunho was already scooting off the sofa without knocking into Changmin, and crawling down to take a seat next to his lover at the left of their table. Giving a light shrug Changmin scooted the bucket between them and fished around for a couple rectangular blocks to attach around the top of his structure. Yunho looked almost serious as he began to decide how large he wanted to actually make his creation. Aside from the low hum of there television the only noticeable sounds came from the clacking of the Lego pieces being pulled out and placed together. Therapeutically relaxing in all actuality. Changmin glanced between their two creations before reaching a hand out to gently stop Yunho from continuing on before speaking.  
  "What if we build them together?" Changmin suggested as Yunho glanced over and assessed their creations with a nod of agreement. The two set to removing a few blocks and combining the center parts of their little Lego towers carefully with some discrepancies, but some arguments did spill out while Yunho stubbornly tried to fit pieces where they did not logically belong.  
Changmin groaned, "No, stop, turn it the other way and that place that square one there."  
  "You're so particular it's cute." Yunho chided softly and only gained an exasperated sigh from Changmin.

  Forty minutes, small disagreements, and much sighing later did the two finally finish their impromptu combination project. The small structure was a little mismatched and bizarre looking, but that was kind of the charm Changmin had figured was at work here. Yunho sat back resting his weight on his arms and hands looking pleased at their teamwork and scooted over a bit sweeping his eyes up to look at Changmin.  
  "Food now? I'm...heh, getting a bit hungry." As if to punctuate his statement there was the telling sound of Yunho's stomach grumbling. Changmin rolled his eyes in good humor before scooting back from the table and moving in closer to plant a gentle kiss onto Yunho's lips, the motion being reciprocated as Yunho smiled against Changmin before going in for another kiss. Changmin finally stood up and reached back rubbing the small of his back softly before walking across the room towards the kitchen.  
  "You stay here and I'll go get us dinner, hyung." The young man exited with wallet in hand.  
  "Do we need anything else?" Yunho looked uncertain thinking maybe there had been something on his mind, but whatever it was had left his train of thought.  
  "I'll pick up anything else I think we'll need. Shouldn't take too long." Changmin walked back over to Yunho who was now standing and planted another kiss. Yunho smiled at him adoringly before adding rather mirthfully;  
  "You're the best _wife_ a man could ask for!"  
Changmin narrowed his eyes and gently popped Yunho atop his head before walking out the front door hiding a soft smile.


End file.
